


Freeze me solid

by Fawkespryde



Category: H20 Delirious, VanossGaming (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Banana Bus Crew, M/M, Male Slash, PAX convention, Swearing, copious amounts of male emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkespryde/pseuds/Fawkespryde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pax 2015, everyone's meeting up but something isn't right. It's out of control now, the words having been said and there's no way to take it back now. </p><p>But what's wrong with Delirious? Wait, what's wrong with Nogla? What wrong with... Everybody? Fuck it, what's wrong with me?!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> First h20Vanoss fan fiction done. I apologize in advance for any mistakes, my phone is terrible for its dumb autocorrect. I'd type with it off but... Then I'd have to apologize for me being dumb.

Evan was mad. Beyond mad. Absolutely livid would probably describe it a lot better. His face was heated and his heart beat at a quickened pace, trying to keep up with the anger and adrenaline flowing through his system. His eyes were dilated, the browns barely visible from the widened pupils and made them look almost black. He looked like hell itself was itching for blood and in a sense, he was. He was out for a particular persons blood, wanted nothing more than to tear them limb from limb. And that person just happened to be crossing his path. Their eyes met and Evan's narrowed at the others shocked expression.

But perhaps it was best to start from the very beginning. It was the week of Pax and most of the self titled 'banana bus' crew had decided to head down to Boston a few days before the convention. It was so they could take their time and relax, not having to rush around after flying from their parts of the world. They would have a few days to catch up, get a few drinks, chat about upcoming games and events and just be general nuisances to the public. Sounded like a great idea right?

Well, Evan figured as much until Jonathan decided to change his mind without so much as an explanation during room arrangements and went with Nogla instead. They had gotten rooms with two beds to minimize costs and due to their numbers, they had one extra bed free but the Irish man was okay with having a room to himself. 'It'd give me time to wank.' He added ever so cheekily to the conversation. But of course, that was a week ago and by the time they had all arrived and settled in, Jonathan's stuff had been mysteriously moved into David's room.

Him and Delirious had been talking night and day, hanging out in Skype chats together as they discussed the exciting adventures that would take place at Pax. It would be Jonathan's first time going due to his affinity for hiding his face and the Canadian couldn't keep in the spark of excitement at being the one to share a room with his friend, his partner in crime. Seeing his face would just be an added bonus. His heart couldn't take it and he couldn't sleep the entire flight to Boston. Him and Delirious, taking on Boston together. Of course that all changed when he heard about the change in plans.

"Wait, I thought Nogla was getting the spare bed?" He asked his fellow gamer Lui as he explained things on the drive from the airport. The squeaker had the forethought to rent a vehicle beforehand so he could drive to and from to convention as he pleased.

The smaller of the two was still focused on the road as he drove but shrugged in response. "I thought so to but from what I hear Delirious decided to change rooms or something." His gaze turned to Evan and regarded him curiously. "I thought he was bunking with you."

Sighing, Evan looked away from the others intense stare and glared out the window at the passing cars. "As did I." He mumbled under his breath.

"Did you two have a fight or something?"

"What?" Evan sputtered and glanced at him with furrowed brows. "No!" At least he hoped they didn't. He wasn't upset at Delirious but he couldn't account for what went on in the head of that crazy clown. He was always a touchy one.

"No need to get defensive." Lui turned back to the road and took a right at the next intersection, pulling into the hotel parking lot. He dropped the subject but it was obvious that his curiosity hadn't been sated. Not another word was said though thankfully as they entered the tall building and took the elevator up to their rooms. They had been lucky enough to get most of theirs on the same floors. Most being the keyword. All of them were on the eighth excluding Tyler and Brock's room which was one above.

The two of them approached the door leading the Craig's room and with a sly expression, Lui began smacking rapidly at the door. It sounded as though he were trying to claw into the room and a curse inside the room confirmed that he had freaked out the occupant inside. With one final slew of curses, the door opened to reveal Mini, whose expression went from annoyance to excitement in the blink of an eye.

"Hey! Lui! Evan! Come on in, mtv cribs!" The Irishman laughed and stepped to the side, letting both of them enter his room. He was dressed in loose, comfortable clothing and looked like he'd been through the ringer on his flight. Mini hated flying and tried to avoid do so at any costs.

It was already messy despite the man only being there for a few hours and Craig's laptop bag was flopped out over his messy sheets. The display showed a paused YouTube video of some sort that he had been watching before he had been disturbed by the knock at the door.

"Well, here we are. My room. It's quaint."

"And messy I see." Lui added and flopped down belly-first onto the other bed. He rolled around for a bit before getting comfortable and letting out a content sigh. His brown orbs flickered in amusement as he watched the Irishman get flustered at him.

Mini flipped off the squeaker with a sound of frustration. "Fuck you Lui, this is your room too!"

"But I keep my side clean. See my blanket? All folded nicely. Yours is on the floor."

"Because I was tired and had a nap!"

Watching the two argue with each other reminded Evan of his own room and he shuffled his feet awkwardly. He still had his luggage over one shoulder and after a moments deliberation, set it down to get a better look at the area. It really did look like a tornado hit it. Mini certainly had a way of making things home, sweet home. Lui wasn't any better despite him trying to claim he was. He had candy wrappers all over his bed. While he wasn't a big fan of chocolate, he certainly had a soft spot for gummy worms and sour patch kids.

"I'm going to get going to my room actually. I need to unpack and maybe catch a few winks of sleep before dinner."

Craig tossed a sock at the man laying out on the bed before he looked up at Evan and gave him a thumbs up. "Alright, sounds good. Text me when you get up."

Evan didn't waste another moment and grabbed his bag, throwing it over a shoulder before leaving the two to their shenanigans. He slipped the hotel room key that Lui had given him from his back pocket and eyed the room number critically. 806. If memory served correctly, that would be on the other side of the elevator. He walked down the hall and heard loud music playing from one of the rooms. It was something techno-y with a heavy bass and he could already tell Marcel had settled in nicely.

He grinned at the thought of Basically in his room jamming to some random tunes and shook his head, feet taking him to his own room. Sliding the key into the slot, the door made a beep of affirmation before the light turned green and the latch unlocked. Evan pushed on the handle and slipped into his room, dropping his bags the moment he got inside. Finally, peace and quiet.

His eyes barely had time to take in the nice room before him as he quickly crashed face first onto his bed. His feet hung off the edge and he kicked at one heel to try to slid his shoes off without use of his hands. The sneakers made soft thumps once they hit the carpet and Evan wiggled his toes in comfort, turning his head to the side to get more comfortable. He got one final look at the empty bed beside his before sleep took hold of his senses and dragged him into unconsciousness.


	2. Me and the boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is still a throw up for any additional pairings you would like to see included.

"Mirror mirror. On the wall, on the wall. Whose really gonna be the first to fall? No, no no. Not me, I write my own lyrics and I make-" Evan grunted in his sleep and rolled over. His hand already digging into his pocket for his phone. Once it was out, he glanced tiredly at the caller i.d before answering it. He already knew who it was due to the ringtone but he was putting off answering the phone for as long as possible.

He pressed the cell to his ear. "Hello?"

"Evan, where the fuck are you?" The voice on the other side sounded exasperated, like he couldn't believe he was still sleeping. Basically was undoubtedly frustrated with him. Again.

Sitting up, he glanced at the digital clock on the bedside dresser. 10:30 pm. Did he really sleep that long? Wow, he really must have been jet lagged. He sighed. "Hello to you too." 

"I mean it Evan. Everyone is already in the lobby ready to go for drinks. Didn't you get the text Tyler sent everyone?"

"If I said no, would you believe me?"

Another sigh but this time from Basically. He could practically feel the eye roll in his tone. "Check your phone."

Evan did so and noticed a text he hadn't seen earlier. Oh, that must be what Marcel is talking about. He skimmed it quickly, noting the time he received it. 9:36. No wonder he didn't get it, he was still asleep at the time. "Yeah, I see it now. Sorry, I was shaking off the jet lag with a quick nap."

"A quick nap that just so happened to turn into a coma." Marcel added, less frustrated and more playful now that he knew he hadn't ignored them on purpose. "Anyways, get your ass down here, I still have to call Delirious and Nogla down."

Evan straightened up at that, suddenly more awake than he was ten seconds ago. His grip on his phone tightened as he replied. "Wait, they aren't down yet?"

The other man made a noise of affirmation. "Yeah. I haven't heard from either of them since they went up to their room." Other voices could be heard in the background, talking and laughing. Sounded like most of the crew was already down there in the lobby with him. 

Except for Delirious and Nogla, he added with a frown. His mind refused to acknowledge or expand on that thought, not liking what that could possibly mean so he changed the subject. "Huh, well. Tell Tyler to undo the knot in his panties, I'll be right down in a few minutes."

Marcel laughed into the phone at that and could be heard in the middle of relaying the message to Wildcat before it hung up.

With a frustrated sound, Evan slowly inched off the bed and onto the floor. His socked feet curled against the carpeting and he stretched his arms over his head till a satisfying 'pop' sounded. The noise alone told him that he hadn't slept in the most comfortable of positions last night but his sore body was also a reminder. For once Evan was grateful that they decided to show up to Pax a few days early cause he was wiped. The bed wasn't the most comfortable but it worked for him.

He slipped his shoes on and almost forgot to grab his room key and his wallet while heading out the door. Luckily he didn't leave without them because that would have been a frustrating future problem, him trying to get back into his room after a night of drinking. What a joy that would have been.

Once out in the hall, he practically bumped into another person who had been too busy chatting on their phone to notice him. The thick accent gave away who it was almost immediately and he hid a frown in recognition.

"Yes mom, I'm coming down now and before you ask, yes I'm wearing clean underwear. Oh sorry, I wasn't look-" The tall man met Evan's eyes and he grinned and gave him a little wave, his strange laughter sounding. "Hey! Fancy bumping into you. No, not you Marcel! I'm talking to-" Nogla tried to explain on the phone while they both waited for the elevator.

"I said I wasn't talking to you. No, you shut up. You shut up. You shu-"

Evan stepped in once the elevator arrived and quietly stood there not saying a word. Not that he would be heard if he did said anything anyways, David was still cursing up a storm on the phone and seemed to be distracted by that. Him and Basically had conflicting personalities and butted heads constantly. In a playful way of course but who could really tell with those two. They could really want each other dead and no one would know the difference.

The elevator opened with a 'ding' and Marcel was in the middle of the lobby, flipping off the doors while in mid insult. "-eating mother fu- Evan!" He pocked his phone again and grinned at the two as they approached him. "Man, it's been awhile. Good to see you."

"Oh I see, don't say hi to me though you sweaty nerd." Nogla complained and crossed his arms over his chest with a pout.

The others were all in various spots about the lobby, mostly busy from waiting. Brock and Tyler were seated on a nearby bench flipping through their phones and Mini was leaned against a column, making faces across the way at Lui and Brian. There was no sign of Delirious anywhere. Then again, Evan had no idea what he looked like. But Nogla probably did.

He glanced at David, discontent at that and waved at Marcel before being pulled into a one armed hug. "Hey, good to see you too. I see you already rounded everyone else up."

"All except Delirious which, by what Nogla was saying, he won't be joining us tonight."

His expression must have given away what he was thinking because David piped into the conversation. "He said he wasn't feeling good. I think it might have been the flight here. He was looking a little green when he came into the room." Before he could respond to that, Lui slapped him on the back and gave him the thumbs up in welcome.

Craig had also seen the conversation going on and moseyed on over with a grin, hands shooting finger guns as he approached. "Hey!!" He called out in an excited tone drawing the attention of the rest of the Youtubers around. Everyone else that had been busy on their phones or doing other things turned to face the conversation and made a mixture of reactions. 

Many of them offered welcoming greetings and waved while Brock nodded with a shy expression and stood back. He was flanked by Brian who was still doing something on his phone as everyone crowded in. The tallest of the group, Wildcat, stood up and waved dragging Lui over as he walked over to the elevator. Tyler certainly stood over amongst everyone. He was a giant compared to Lui and Mini and made sure to show that fact off by resting his arm on both their shoulders with a cocky grin. "What's up you sons of beetches. Finally decided to get up and join us for a drink?"

"Aw c'mon, get off my back. I needed my beauty sleep." Nogla complained, his accent thick with an agitated tone. He still had his arms crossed over his chest and was pouting at anyone who looked his way.

"I'm surprised is all.." Tyler had a sly look. "Your beauty sleep has only served to make you more ugly. I don't know how the hell you managed that."

Everyone burst into laughter at that and even Evan chuckled at that. Wildcat really was an integral part of the group. True he was rugged around the edges and sometimes he didn't make a lick of sense but without him the crew just wouldn't feel the same.

"Alright, should we get going then before anyone else gets distracted?" Marcel asked, giving a pointed look at Brian who was still on his phone. 

The man must have felt everyone's eyes on him because he looked up with a confused expression. "What?" 

After a good laugh at Terrorizers response, everyone finally simmered down and paired off to grab taxi's and rides to the bar they would all be heading off to. Evan luckily called 'shotgun' before anyone else and got the front seat of Lui's car while Tyler and Nogla practically wrestled in the backseat, squishing poor Brock between them.

The ride was filled with stories and a lot of playful jabs at each other till the topic took a turn to their 'unknown' friend, Delirious.

"So Nogla? What does he actually look like?" Lui threw the question out, eyes never leaving the road as he drove along.

Evan watched in the rearview mirror as David seemed to squirm in his seat. Whether it was because he was being squished by the other two in the back or because he was uncomfortable because of the question was unknown to him. The Irish man shrugged and leaned closer to the window before answering over Tyler's loud complain of Brock needing to lose weight.

"He's just an average guy. I don't even know what the big deal is."

"I bet he looks like a spitting image of his gta character." Brock piped into the conversation after elbowing Tyler in the ribs.

"Not really, I mean.. Well, it's hard to explain." Nogla carried on over the two, ignoring them all together even as Wildcat tried to talk over him.

"Face paint and all? I betcha he's actually a clown in real life."

Evan rolled his eyes and turned back to glance out the window adding a "would probably explain the laugh" before tuning them all out. He had really hoped that Jonathan would have come with them to get drinks. He wanted to meet his friend and it felt as though he was left out seeing as how David seemed to know something and was refusing to indulge everyone in it.

Slipping out his phone from his pocket, he found Delirious' number and died a quick text his way, asks him if he was alright. He was worried about him after all. From what he heard, Jonathan wasn't a frequent flier so that might explain why he was sick.

'Hey everything ok?'

A moment passed before a beep told Evan he had a reply back. Unlocking his phone, he furrowed his brows at the vague, one worded response before another came in on top of that one.

'Yeah.'

'Just feeling like shit right now. I'm going to sleep it off.'

His fingers quickly danced across his screen and he hit send. 'You sure? Everyone's just going to be drinking. I can come back if you want."

"No! It's fine. You enjoy yourself."

Evan felt confused by the strange way the words tasted in his mouth. He could actually imagine Delirious saying those words out loud but they sounded panicky in his mind. Was he really worried about how everyone else would react to seeing him? 

Before he could ponder it further, a lurch brought it to his attention that they had arrived at the bar.

Oh well, he'll have to ask the man later. He had no reason to be scared around them. Sure, they acted like assholes to each other sometimes but that was all in good fun. Surely he would click with the crew just as easily as he does in game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment telling me what you think so far. I'm cutely working on chapter three right now.


	3. Three to get ready

A few bottles of beer and a random shot that Tyler shoved in his face later and Evan still didn't find himself comfortable at the bar they hit. He could have talked, danced, hell even drank himself silly but instead he was repetitively checking his phone in case there were any new texts. He didn't think there would be any and if what Delirious said was true, he was probably already sleeping but a sour feeling encroached in his stomach whenever he peeked at the most recent text. 'No! It's fine. You enjoy yourself.'

He sighed and locked his phone again. He would be enjoying himself a lot more if his friend was here. Don't misinterpret, the rest of the crew was here and he enjoyed watching them all drink themselves silly but it just wasn't the same. He missed the others laugh that intermingled with theirs so perfectly. The wonderful lilt always did wonders to him, made him laugh at the hardest of times. Delirious was just... a part that couldn't easily be replaced. 

Evan sat in the booth, shoulder being used by a drunk irishman as a leaning post. He tried not to complain as he knew Nogla wasn't doing it to make him feel uncomfortable. The man was desperately trying to keep himself upright while trying not to slur his words, trying to make himself appear more sober than he actually was. 

Mini on the other hand had already committed to being drunk and was telling an equally wasted Marcel a story with lots of hand motions and fits of giggles. He through in a song afterwards for added effect, something with fast lyrics and was about being 'lukewarm'. Basically was nodding in agreement as though he actually knew what the other was talking about. With one hand under his chin, he looked more like he was discussing philosophy not having a drunk ramble fest with Mini.

There was a loud crackle across the bar as someone dropped a mic and a drunken 'sorry' followed by some giggles sounded over the speakers. Wildcat and Moo, being the more shy-in-public of the group had surprised everyone after three shots and had hopped up onto the stage where the karaoke machine was. They had been leaning against each other, trying to hold themselves upright as they flipped through the book to find a song to sing until the mic slipped from Brock's hands.

"Uh oh, Moo dropped the mic. You all know what happens next." Lui excitedly pointed out, not as drunk as everyone else but had a shot glass balanced between his fingers to prove that he was on the way there though. Looks like he wasn't going to be driving everyone back then. Evan would probably end up doing it at this rate.

The only other designated driver in the group was Brian who had a beer when they showed up before switching to water for the rest of the night. He didn't mind letting all the others get wasted as all hell as he just sat back amused as all hell at the two drunkards tried to sing their own rendition of 'Take on me'. Too bad they couldn't hit any of the high notes to save their lives.

Evan set his barely touched drink down and got up from his seat. He wasn't enjoying himself at all and he felt more awkward than anything else being the most sober of all of them. Not that he felt like getting shit faced on the first day of his travels.

As he moved, Nogla slowly started to fall over and barely caught himself before he hit the wall with his head. He let out a curse and sat up, blearily blinking till he located his Asian friend. "Heyy, wherya goin Evan?"

He shrugged on his jacket at his words before throwing down a few bills for his drinks which included a tip. She had been a kind lady, making small chat as she handled all his drinking friends with skilled ease. She well earned the tip.

"I'm just not feeling it tonight. I'm too out of it. I'm going to hit the hotel." And check on Delirious while I'm there. He added to himself.

Nogla gave him a look like he wanted to say something. His brows were furrowed and he had a uncharacteristically serious expression on his face. It lasted but a moment though as a silly drunk smile crossed his face and he leaned back in the booth, swinging one arm behind him so it was resting over the seat. "Funny didn take ya fer a light weight."

"Yeah whatever Nogla. Not everyone can drink like a fish like some people."

He sat up at those words. "Now waitta minute... Yer jus saying that cause I'm irish aren't ya?"

Evan slipped his wallet back into his pocket and turned to leave, throwing a wave over his shoulder. "Bye Nogla." On his way out he was stopped by Terrorizer who had seen him grabbing his things to leave. 

"Hey, everything alright man. You look a little spacey and I know it's not from the alcohol." The man pointed out before Evan could even argue. "You've been cradling one beer all night and I'm sure you've only had that one Jell-O shot."

"Which tasted disgusting by the way." He scrunched his nose in remembrance. He had no idea why people drank them, they were too sour for him. They were like sour patch kids in liquid form.

Brian's shoulders rolled as he let out a hearty laugh. "That is true. Better to stick to the things you know right? Especially when it comes to alcohol."

"Yeah, exactly." Evan nodded as he spoke and tried his best to seem interested in what the other was saying. He felt awkward though just standing there near the front door and shuffled from one foot to the other. "Mind if I get going? I was actually planning on sleeping off this future headache I'll have."

"Sure.." Brian gave him a look of disbelief, knowing he hadn't drank enough to warrant a hangover but didn't question further. Though it was obvious that Evan would probably be interrogated heavily tomorrow when everyone would be suffering with their own problems. "You going to take Lui's car or..?"

He shook his head and removed the keychain from his jacket pocket. It had Lui's car keys put a bunch of other random stuff he had attached to the ring to personalize it. There were tags with funny quotes, weird logos that he didn't recognize, a flashlight and a stuffed monkey. All and all, it just scream Lui. "Nah, I'll take a taxi."

His friend took the heavy set of keys in his hand with an amused expression. The corners of his eyes crinkled at his grin and he tossed them up a few times, catching them one handedly. "Alright, later Evan. Be sure to call me if you need anything. Unlike these guys, I'll actually have the mind to pick my phone up."

At that, Evan threw up a two fingered salute and exited the bar. The moment the door closed behind him, he let out a long sigh. The air felt crisp and was wonderful after a long night of having someone drunkenly leaned against him. He stood outside for a moment, enjoying the lack of stifling crowds and loud music. Of course he could still hear the off tone singing going on within but it was muted through the front door.

The pressure headache that had been forming earlier was slowly easing up. He pressed two fingers to his temple and took a deep breath before looking up the street. Time to go back to the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and the comments. You all are what makes me want to continue this. Slowly but surely we will be introducing Jonathan. I promise.


End file.
